Way to Manhood
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Every characters at Suikoden that can enter the party had bath scene, right? So, our main character need one too! Here it is, Frey's bath scene: Way to Manhood!


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Suikoden or Konami and everything I wrote here just for entertainer._

_**Author Note: **__There's no bath scene for Frey and I want to try it!! So…here it is, I present you Frey's bath scene: Way to Manhood._

The bath house already reserved for the Prince's party today. He and his party (currently: all of the Queen's Knights) were just come back from exploring way from Hershville to Stormfist. Yet they refresh themselves at the bath.

"Aah…it sure is relaxing!" said Kyle when he entered the bath.

"Heh, sure is," replied Georg "I remembered ever had this kind of bath at Scarlet Moon Empire…but that was an old story."

"The people of Lordlake seemed like they love this bath too," ass Galleon "The beavers have our most gratitude."

"That's true," Frey smiled, as he untied his plait.

Kyle startled and whistle, "Wow, Prince! If I don't see your muscle chest, I would definitely think you're Her Majesty Arshtat or Lady Sialeeds…Oops!" he stops as Georg glared at him "Sorry, Prince."

Frey laughed. "It's okay. I've already learn how to handle that…at least when I'm in public," explained him "Anyway, you're not meant you've peeking on my mother and my aunt, right?"

"Of course not!" reject Kyle panic, followed by Georg and Galleon's laughs.

"You have a strong heart, Your Highness," praised Galleon.

"He-eh," Georg also smiled warmly to the young Prince, which make him a little blushed.

"Hey, guess what we will do now!" said Kyle so spirited.

Frey frowned at the first seconds and startled the next seconds. "No…you're not mean…?"

"Ah, so you're understand, Prince! Then let's go!"

"Kyle!" Galleon glared at him.

"It's for His Highness' development of manhood, okay? So, let's go, Prince!"

"Frey, no," called Georg.

"Of course I won't," the Prince get out of Kyle's reach "Listen Kyle, you—"

"Okay, okay! Nobody join? Then I'll take all the excitement!"

And Kyle moved to the very far of gentlemen's bathroom. Frey looked at him pitiful as he mumble, "He didn't know what'll strike him. Poor Kyle…"

The women's bath, at the same time. Lyon and Miakis enjoyed their bath time (of course, coz they join the Prince's party) as they talked about…girls talk.

"So, which do you prefer: smart or muscle man?" asked Miakis.

"I suppose I'll take smart," answered Lyon.

"How if he's smart but ugly and there's handsome but idiot?"

"Still smart for me."

"Okay…how about family-care or women-care?"

"What? Somehow I felt like you talk about 'Frey or Roy'…"

"Oh…I didn't mention that, you know…" Miakis smiled mischievous.

Lyon sighed "Stop all this mind games, Miakis."

"You're so staid, Lyon! You're a girl, so you need to talk more about something like this!"

"I just…"

"…don't have time? Well, whenever you done babysitting the Prince—" Lyon glared at her "—fine, protecting him, you could come to my room and have a tea time together!"

"Sound nice!"

"Okay, that settled! So…how's your wound?"

"Completely healed. Thanks for the Prince's rune and Dr. Silva capable hands…"

"Yeah, but that's left strange scar on your hip, Lyon…"

"That's awesome!"

Lyon and Miakis startled, as they hearing man voice. Looked around, they finally found the culprit.

"Kyle!!" shouted Miakis.

"Yikes, caught up!" Kyle startled.

"Why, you little…come here! No, on second thought…I'll go there! Wait there!"

"Argh! Better runaway!"

Kyle succeeds to get out of the bath, but Miakis block his way to outside. Her body was so flushed and covered with the white mini towel. She held her daggers.

"I sworn by my name as a Queen's Knight: I would never release you!"

"Gyaah!!"

Somehow, Kyle managed to flee. But Miakis still after him. Frey, Georg and Galleon could hear them running outside as some women yelled surprised and some men cheered.

"'way to manhood', yeah…" mock Georg.

_Finish? No! There are still epilogues. Yeah, epilogues. Three of em. There's Frey and Lyon's ending, Miakis' ending, and Kyle's ending. Actually it all initially continues. But if you just want to read one of the ending…Just use FIND and type the ending's name. After this are Frey and Lyon's ending, and the most simple. Enjoy._

**Epilogue 1: Frey and Lyon**

"I'll finish now. You could stay longer if you want," Frey got out of the hot water and walked to change room, left Georg and Galleon at the bath.

When he came out of the change room, he found Lyon with her uniform again.

"Hello, Prince," she said "Oh, wow…"

"Hello…and what is that 'wow'?" the Prince frowned.

"Your hair…it's been a long time since you loose it."

"Ah…well, I'm taking a bath, so…"

"…can I help you plaiting it again?"

Frey get a little blushed and nodded, "Sure."

They brought a chair from Miroon. Frey sat down while Lyon began plaiting it.

"I'm so jealous, Your Highness…"

"Huh? Why all of sudden…?"

"Your hair is so smooth…like threads of silk."

"Thank you for the compliment. Yours smooth too, apparently."

"Pardon? What is the smooth from me?"

"Your skin."

"…! Prince, you're not…?! No, you don't…!"

"What? Oh, of course I'm not peeking you! What is the use of that 'Way to Manhood' if I'll be killed?"

"Oh…then that's good, at least."

"…You want me to peek?"

"No! Of course not!" Lyon finished plaiting Frey's hair "Prince, really, I didn't want you to do that. That's not…uh…princely!"

"I'm just kidding," Frey stood up and smirked "Thank you, Lyon."

"You're welcome, Your Highness," Lyon also smiled.

**Epilogue 2: Miakis**

Wonder about Kyle's fate? This is the part.

"Where is that scum!" shouted Miakis.

She already worn a robe (brought from Mohsen). Kyle wasn't found anywhere. Finally, Miakis gave up and return to the bath house to retrieve her uniform again.

Wonder where Kyle hides? Guess where? Read the next epilogue.

**Epilogue 3: Kyle**

"Hey, I only let ladies enter this room. I didn't accept any men guests!" grumble Wilhelm.

"What are we, best buds?" asked Mueller with frowny look.

"Of course he meant 'no men except the Lindwurm', right, sir?" said Richard smiling.

"No! I mean 'enter naked women' not 'enter naked man'!" explained Wilhelm.

That's right. He hid in the Lindwurm Mercenary Brigade's room.

"Please, guys! Let me hide here for a while! I, uh, chased by a pretty cheetah!" begged Kyle.

"Well, at least get in clothes already! You suck my eyes out!" Wilhelm sat on the bed.

"That's the problem. I ran from the bath house and…you see 'the problem' now," replied Kyle.

"Nobody here had the same clothes size as you," said Mueller.

"So, get out!"

And so on, Kyle chased away from the room. Gave up, he went to the bath house, where he then caught by Miakis and feel the punishment.

--THE END--

_**Author Note: **__Finish! The real finish. That's so vulgar…and seems out of the meaning by the story. I myself like the last part. I mean, nobody ever punish Kyle before (well, except Ferid and Volga, maybe) and I want to try it once. If you didn't like it, just say it…anyway; thank you to read my story._


End file.
